


Severus e o pessegozinho anunciado

by magalud



Series: Pessegada [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magical Creatures, Portuguese, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um panfleto circula no Reino Das Águas Claras. Ficlet situada após "Severus e o pesseguinho".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus e o pessegozinho anunciado

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Uma pequena fic de 2010 para comemorar o sexto aniversário do Potter Slash Fics.

"Diário do Reino

 

Edição Extra

 

Cidadãos do Reino das águas Claras, rejubilem-se!

 

Para comemorar seus 10 anos de união, sua Majestade e seu Consorte estão de malas prontas para voltar ao Reino. O júbilo é ainda maior porque nosso amigo Venerando Domovoy, o major-domo do Palácio, confirmou que dessa vez o Casal Celestial tem intenções de tentar uma gravidação.

 

O Vetusto Berenkor, o Mais Velho, confirmou que, se exitosa, será a primeira gravidação de um casal Mizrahi, Arati e Sharaman, na memória de todos os elementais. A última gravidação só aparece mencionada em lendas ancestrais.

 

Se o Casal Celestial traz ordem a tudo que existe, o Filho Celestial é Guardião e Líder de Todas as Coisas, explicou o Vetusto Berenkor, o Ancião. Ele lembrou que o Rei Harry e seu Consorte Príncipe Severus libertaram o Reino da Ameaça Sem Nome, e só por isso já mereceriam ser cantados por menestréis que louvassem suas qualidades às futuras gerações. Mas se Gravidarem com sucesso, o Reino inteiro os lembrará pelos milênios como aqueles que trouxeram toda uma nova era de paz e felicidade. Poderá ser o início de um novo sóbole, recordou o Venerando Domovoy.

 

Uma grande manifestação está prevista para o Largo da Felicidade, agora renomeado Praça da Grande Volta, da Rejubilação. Elementais de fogo, liderados Sizz Segundo, filho de Sizz, o Idolatrado, prometem grande show pirotécnico! Elementais de água, inspirados por Plonk, o Epopeico, planejam evoluções aquáticas. Nossos amigos do ar, os silfos, e gnomos da terra se uniram para perfumar a atmosfera e receber o Primeiro Casal com pompa, circunstância e clima impecáveis. Você não pode perder essa celebração histórica!

 

Lembramos a todos que, assim que chegarem ao reino, nosso Amado Rei e seu Digno Príncipe Consorte deverão passar por alguns dias de adaptação e acrisolamento, depois de tanto tempo no reino dos humanos. Esperemos que o Casal Celestial nos brinde com sua luz e amizade por muito tempo e que tenhamos todas as graças do Filho Celestial.

 

Todos à Praça da Rejubilação! Recebamos todos o rei Harry e o Príncipe Severus! Que as bênçãos dos Senhores de Kobold os acompanhe em toda sua jornada."

 

 


End file.
